World After Death/Issue 7
Vince busted though the hospital doors he saw Maria on the bed sweating and breathing heavily holding the baby wrapped in a blanket. "I'm late..." he said. "Sorry, Mr. Garcia, just by a minute," said the doctor. "I'm so sorry, Maria, I couldn't get off work early," said Vince. "It's okay, Vince just come see your daughter," Maria responded. Vince took the baby from Maria and held her in his arms. "He there, Maria I'm your daddy," said Vince. He removed the blanket from her face, Rachel's eyes were block white she growled at Vince, Vince screamed and looked up at Maria her eyes were also white and half her face was rotted away her teeth barred. "No, no, no!" Vince yelled, as Maria tore into his neck. Vince woke up drenched in sweat and shaking profusely he breathed heavily. He looked at Rachel beside him she was in a deep sleep clutching her toy elephant. "Are you, okay, dad?" she asked though a yawn. "I'm fine, honey I just need some water go back to sleep," Vince said trying to hold back his shaky voice. "Okay," Rachel responded she closed her eyes. Vince stepped out of the tent and caught his breath, he hadn't had a nightmare that bad in a long time. The group had set up on the side of a back road for the night not too far from the old camp. Trevor was on watch, and Robert was by the blue truck loading his pistol. Vince approched him as he got inside the truck. "Hey, Robert what are you doing?" Vince asked. "I'm going out," Robert responded "Going out where?" "None of your concern I'll be back in an hour or so, okay?" "Robert I can't let you go out there alone. Let me go with you I'm awake anyway." Robert sighed. "Fine, hurry up and get your stuff." Vince went to his tent and got his pistol and machete. Rachel woke up, "Uh, dad what's going on?" "Nothing, honey I'm going some where with Robert. I'm gonna take you to Lindsey's tent, okay?" "Ugh, fine," she got her blanket and elephant and followed Vince to Lindsey's tent. Before Vince could even call out she poked her head out. "What is it?" "Sorry to bother you, Lindsey but can Rachel sleep in your tent for awhile? I need to go somewhere with Robert." "Sure, come on in honey," Lindsey stepped out allowing Rachel to come inside. "Be careful, dad," she said. "I will, honey don't worry, thanks Lindsey." "Wait, Vince, what is this about, why are you and Robert leaving at 5AM?" "Look I don't know what's going on. Robert is going some where and I'm going with him." "Why, though?" "The man just lost his son I gotta make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like kill himself," Vince whispered. "Okay sounds fair just be careful, please Robert could be dangerous right now." "I will, just don't worry about me." Vince got into the passenger seat of the truck the truck reeked of the dead but Vince mostly ignored the smell at this point. Robert cranked the truck and pulled away Trevor waved as they drove past Robert was completely silent he was wide awake though it looked like he hadn't slept in hours his eyes were bloodshot his hair frizzled and un-combed his eyes were locked on the road like a robot. Eventually Vince dozed off still tired. He woke up to a knock on his door he had fallen asleep on the couch again, he looked at his watch it was nearly 12AM Vince sighed and went to the door, he opened it and saw two police officers standing a light rain pouring outside. "Vince Garcia?" The officer asked. "Yes, what's the problem officer?" "Mr. Garcia your wife Maria was on her way home from work, she was cut off by a drunk driver on the interstate she collided with another car..." Vince's eyes widened, "Is she okay? Please she's okay, right?" The officer looked down, "Mr. Garcia, she was killed on impact. I'm sorry." Vince's whole body felt empty the words hit him like a train. "Her body will be taken care of we'll have more information for you in the morning. I'm really sorry, Mr. Garcia, please take care. Vince shut the door and sunk to the floor curled in a ball and simply cried. "Vince!" A voice shouted. Vince woke up from his sleep Robert was looking at him with confusion. "Bad dream, eh? I get them a lot too, anyway we're here." Vince looked around and realized they were at the old camp the camp had mostly cleared of the dead there were only a few stragglers. "Robert why are we here?" Vince asked. Robert ignored Vince and walked in the direction of a biter. He looked at it then stabbed it in the face. "Robert!" Vince yelled. "What?!" Robert responded. "Why are we here?" "Because my boy is walking around here some where and I will not allow him to be one of those freaks you wanted to come now help me find him." "Alright," Vince sighed. They approched a large patch of blood the spot where Tina was killed a few bones and strips of flesh remained Vince could make out her peach colored shirt. "Jesus..." said Vince. They kept going until they came across Brad he was still recognizable he was feasting on the remains of a rabbit he looked up at the two men and hissed. Robert pulled his gun out and aimed at Brad's head as he stood up a single tear rolled down his face and he fired Brad's body fell, Robert holstered his pistol. "Now lets get out of this god forsaken place," he said. ---- Back at camp, Trevor remained on watch he was tired but he stayed awake after the attack on the old camp he couldn't let more of those things attack he didn't even notice Lindsey approach him. "Hey, you okay?" "Huh? Oh, hey Lindsey I'm fine just thinking god yesterday was terrible..." "Yeah, Brad was a good person Tina too I barely talked to them and I'll miss them anyway." "Same, God I still can't believe they're gone Robert will never be the same I'm really worried about him." "Me too," Lindsey responded. "Anyway you're here to relieve me? I need a nap." Trevor asked. "Yeah," Lindsey responded. "Good," Trevor stood and headed for his tent when Lindsey stopped him. "Wait, I need to ask you something." "Be quick I'm about to pass out here," he said. She suddenly kissed Trevor deeply he was caught off guard he tried to pull away but she only pulled him closer he finally pulled away from her lips, still in shock. "What the fuck was that?" "I don't know you're kinda cute," she responded Trevor looked at her confused "That wasn't some little crush kiss, what was that?" "Look I'm sorry it's just I'm so lonely and you're the only available guy. My fiancee is probably dead I just need somebody." "What about Luis, Vince, Alex?" "Trevor, don't act stupid, me and Luis, just no, Vince, I love him but not in that way and Alex well not to sound like a bitch but he's just a clown." she responded. "Look I think you're beautiful but you're a little old for me and I'm just not into you, please don't take any offense. Plus I might have something going with Shelby I really don't want to screw that up." "Too old? I'm only thirty, Trevor and I haven't seen you doing anything remotely romantic with Shelby." "Yeah and I'm twenty-four. Maybe not a huge difference there I just prefer women around my age I'm sorry. And I'm still confused about Shelby we're working things out I just don't want to mess anything up with her. You don't have to throw yourself at me, Lindsey you're a sweet, smart, beautiful woman you'll find some one just wait." She held up her hand stopping him. "I get it. Can you keep this conversation between us?" "Of course," Trevor responded. She walked back to her post and looked back as Trevor got in his tent. "I'm sorry." "Don't be," Trevor responded. Lindsey sat down in the chair and looked out into the dead empty forest her eyes began to tear up and she weeped softly in her hands Later that day Vince and Robert had returned and the group was packing up the tents ready to head back on the road. Aaron was smoking a cigarette loading boxes into the pick-up truck his sister Emily helping him. "You really shouldn't smoke it's not good for you," she said. "I don't think it matters much now, Emily smoking will probably be the last thing that kills me," Aaron responded. "Well, it doesn't help anything, dad was always telling you to quit don't you think--" "Emily." Aaron said sternly. "Don't talk about him, please " "I'm sorry. You think I don't miss him? I cry almost every night. Don't act like you're the only one!" "Look just drop it, okay?" Aaron said. Trevor approched. "Everything okay here?" "Yes, everything is fine," Aaron responded. Meanwhile Steven looked over the engine of silver SUV that was found on the road, Mike approched him. "You get that thing working, Steven?" "Yeah, I think so, Crank her up for me will ya?" Mike did so and the vehicle roared so loud it caused Steven to jump. "Hey you did it nice job, kid!" Mike said. "Hey, all in a days work, right?" He closed the hood and wiped off his blacked hands. "How you holding up, Mike? You know with everything that's happened." Steven asked. Mike took a sip of water. "I don't know, I've lost pretty much everything before this shit happened, and saw a lot of bad shit in my Navy days I don't really feel much when someone dies now. I feel sad but it never really sticks with me. Tina was a sweet lady, Brad was a good guy, a bit cocky but still a good guy didn't deserve to die like that. I'm sad they're gone, but I'll move on, I hope everyone else can do the same. At the end of the day I'm just glad I'm not alone. You know what I mean?" "Uh yeah I hear you," Steven responded. Luis approched the pair. "Got this thing working?" "Hell yeah I did," said Steven. "Awesome I call shotgun I can't stand that fucking truck," said Luis. "Heh, Can't argue with you there," Mike responded. The whole group met at the blue truck. "Okay, people listen up we're going on the road again as you all know. This time we'll try and find a more permanent set up a couple houses or something, being outside in the open like this was way too risky. I know we're all tired but we're a good group of people we'll get though this, all of us. Now let's move!" Robert said. The group split and piled into the min van, truck and SUV. the truck leading the line. Robert driving, Vince in the passenger seat, with Rachel scrunched next to him reading her book. "That a new book, Rachel?" "Yeah it's James and the Giant Peach it's funny," she responded. "Glad you like it," Vince responded. Vince looked over at Robert he looked more relaxed than before. "Hey, man you did good back there the speech and all." Robert took a breath. "Regardless of how I feel I still have a group to lead, Vince. I can't let them down, especially not now. But god I don't think I'll ever be the same again." "I feel for you, man you'll get there i know you--" Robert suddenly slammed on the brake almost sending Rachel into the glove box. "Ah, Robert that the hell?!" Robert was looking straight ahead his mouth hanging open. "Son of a bitch..." He said to himself. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Aaron *Emily *Michael Hood *Steven *Brad Jones (Zombified) Deaths *Brad Jones (Zombified) Trivia Last appearance of Brad Jones. (Zombified) Previous Issue: Issue 6 Next Issue: Issue 8 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost